1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronics cabinet for use in connection with vehicles. The electronics cabinet has particular utility in connection with stabilizing electronic devices in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronics cabinets are desirable for stabilizing electronic devices in vehicles. On long trips, particularly with children, it is desirable to have a form of entertainment available. While vehicles are increasingly being built with video display systems, such systems are expensive and are limited to use within the vehicle. Furthermore, such video display systems are rarely customizable. Electronics cabinets provide a convenient and secure means for mounting a television, VCR, DVD player, and/or video gaming system within a vehicle to entertain the passengers. By using an electronics cabinet, the user determines exactly what types of electronic equipment will be available. Also, because the electronic equipment is not permanently mounted in the vehicle, it can be removed for use in other environments.
The use of television holding devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,429 to Pesce discloses a television holding device. However, the Pesce '429 patent does not have a door, and has further drawbacks of lacking rectangular front stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,189 to Landy discloses a media mounting device for motor vehicles that includes a wedge shaped stand portion of light-weight material to support an electronic device. However, the Landy '189 patent does not have a door, and additionally does not have rectangular front stabilizers.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,138 to Roberts discloses a device for mounting equipment in vehicles that utilizes the transmission housing hump in the front portion of rear wheel drive vehicles as a base. However, the Roberts '138 patent does not have a door, and also lacks rectangular front stabilizers.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,599 to Gray discloses a mechanized floor console that includes a module receptacle and a plurality of interchangeable storage and appliance modules designed to fit within the module receptacle. However, the Gray '599 patent does not have a door, and also does not have rectangular front stabilizers.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,616 to Hellhake et al. discloses a vehicle cabinet that has two doors. However, the Hellhake et al. '616 patent does not have a roll-up door, and further lacks rectangular front stabilizers.
www.JCWhitney.com discloses a TV Tote™ portable TV/VCR carrying case that has a fold-out shelf. However, the www.JCWhitney.com invention does not have a roll-up door, and also does not have rectangular front stabilizers.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,160 to Landry discloses a vehicle console that has a housing including an upper compartment with mounting portions for mounting a video unit in an inclined orientation. However, the Landry '160 patent does not have a roll-up door, and has the additional deficiency of lacking rectangular front stabilizers.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electronics cabinet that allows stabilizing electronic devices in vehicles. The above patents make no provision for rectangular front stabilizers or a roll-up door.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved electronics cabinet that can be used for stabilizing electronic devices in vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the electronics cabinet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing electronic devices in vehicles.